


Partners

by Terrie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie
Summary: Cisco and Cindy? They are a team. Even on the little things.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [365paperdolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this super story. :)

Cisco leaned back against the wall and tilted his head so that he could catch Cynthia’s gaze. Her eyes flicked down the hall, then returned to Cisco’s face. She jerked her chin and, at his return nod, held up three fingers. Cisco took a deep breath and shook his shoulders loose. He couldn’t afford to be tense. Not now. Not when the difference between success and failure was a less than the blink of the eye. 

He could hear it coming, even over the roaring in his ears. He held himself still, waiting for the signal. Cynthia signaled two fingers. One finger. He braced himself. No fingers. 

It was not a move they’d ever practiced. It was instinct and trust and knowledge of one another. A split second breach, forcing their target into Cisco’s path. He stepped forward and then his arms were full of shrieking, naked speedster toddler. “And just who do you think you are, missy?”

“I’m the Streak!” crowed Nora. 

“Yes, you are.” He adjusted his grip so he was less likely to drop the wiggle worm now that he had her. “But it’s bath time for all little superheros.”

“Noooo!” Tiny toddler legs kicked out at him.

Cynthia leaned in so she was eye level with Nora. “Yes.”

Nora fell silent, her eye wide. Only once she gave a tiny nod did Cynthia reach out and ruffle the girl’s hair. “Good for you.”


End file.
